fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Interval 08 - Desolation - Urban Decay
Interval 08 - Desolation - Urban Decay is the sixteenth level in F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon. __TOC__ Brief Initial Brief SITUATION: Alice Wade is believed to be en route to Auburn District in search of her father. F.E.A.R. point man and technical officer, accompanied by SFOD-D operative Holiday, are proceeding to Auburn by helicopter. Hannibal-3 satellite recon shows substantial Replica forces in vicinity of Armacham facility. Paxton Fettel's transmitter signal has also been detected in the area. MISSION: F.E.A.R. point man will first attempt to secure Alice Wade. Once she's in protective custody, team will enter classified Armacham facility to locate Harlan Wade. Updated Brief MISSION: Eliminate enemy patrols. Updated Brief MISSION: Locate Rammelmeier industrial compound. Walkthrough Your first job will be to eliminate enemy patrols in the area. Walk along the halls and break through any boarded up doorways until you hear radio chatter. There are two Replicas and one Replica Heavy Armor waiting for you here. Duck to the left and hide behind the couch. The three Replicas will present themselves nicely as targets if you wait them out. Also, there is a AT-S Proximity Mine and a Medkit on the couch. Explore the rest of this area. Three more Replicas can be found and killed. You can also find some ASP Rifle and 10mm HV Penetrator ammo along with an Armor Vest and some N6A3 Fragmentation Grenade. When you're ready, drop down to the next floor through the hole. Look for Medkits and M77 Remote Bomb on either side of the hall where you land. Walk down the halls until a Hind D Gunship goes by. This is your signal that three more Replicas are about to attack. A VK-12 Combat Shotgun works best in these close quarters. After you kill the three Replicas, turn around and look for a ramp back up to the top floor. There you'll find a stash of items and a Reflex Booster. Go back down the ramp and the ceiling will start shaking. Toss a couple of AT-S Proximity Mines ahead of you and get ready with more explosives. A REV6 is about to bust through the walls and you need to have some explosions ready to take him down. Walk down the hall and into the next room where you'll find an Armor Vest and a Type-7 Particle Weapon. Use it to snipe out the Replicas walking down the hall towards you. Cross over to where you just shot the Replicas and look out the window. Snipe out the three Replicas in the building next to you. Save your game and then leap over the pit in the hall. Collect the Medkit and ammo, but don't step outside. Clear the far building across the roof from Replica Snipers in the windows. There are also two on the building to your left. Take out as many as you can and then walk forward. If you edge your way ahead, staying behind cover, the final Replica Sniper will walk across the open windows, allowing you to take them out. Walk across the roof and two more Replicas will walk out in the middle of a patrol. Switch off of your Type-7 Particle Weapon to something more suited for close range combat and deal with them. Back inside, explore the hallways and you'll find an Armor Vest. Just ahead, you can sneak up on a patrol of Replicas. It is a good idea to toss some explosives in at them and then take cover. More Replicas will come running and two more will appear outside on the roof and shoot in. Take them all down with a 10mm HV Penetrator or VK-12 Combat Shotgun and then collect the two Medkits and Health Booster. Keep walking down the hall and drop down the hole in the floor. Look in the bathroom to find a Medkit. When you walk ahead, more strange happenings occur and you'll be put back into another interactive cutscene. Keep moving through it and shoot the Nightmares. When you get out of it, jump out of the window to finish the stage. Category:Intervals Category:F.E.A.R. intervals Category:F.E.A.R. Walkthroughs Category:Walkthroughs